Russia, the Butterfly King
by Pink Sugar Elephant
Summary: Russia had always wanted to become a butterfly, and one day, after meeting a friendly old hippy, his dream came true!


Ever since he was a young boy, Russia had dreamed of becoming a butterfly king. He dreamed of building a butterfly kingdom in a field of sunflowers and living among his butterfly and ladybug friends in peace and harmony. However, butterflies are a rare site in his homeland of Siberia, so he knew it was unlikely his dreams would ever come true. He still constantly thought of being a butterfly however. When he drank too much vodka, he'd run around and flap his arms, pretending to fly. When he had sex with China, he made them do it in the butterfly position, and when he slept, he dreamed dreams of being a pretty butterfly, sitting on top of a sunflower in a nice warm sunflower field.

Although Russia thought he could never be the King of the butterflies, his dreams would soon become closer to reality than he ever thought possible. For on that fateful summer day, Russia was walking down the street minding his own business, when a man dressed in a tye-dye shirt, with long shrivly hair, a gray beard, and rose tinted circular sunglasses approached him.

"Hey man, wanna expand your mind man?", the older man asked.

"uhhhhh da?", Russia responded, unable to speak english.

"Does that mean yes or something man?" asked the old man.

"Uh... Da!", Russia responded once again.

"Okay man, take five of these", the old man told Russia, handing him five small stamp-looking things with pink elephants on them.

"Da!", stated Russia.

"Okay man, have fun with those", The old man said chuckling, as he walked away.

Russia stared enquisitivly down at the five little things the old man had given to him. What was he supposed to do with them? Then he remembered watching a movie where someone ate something that looked like these things, so with out a second thought, he plopped all five of them into his mouth and ate them. He paused for a moment, and when nothing happened, he decided they must have just been stamps or something, and began walking home.

When he got home he realized he was beginning to feel funny, colours seemed more vivid, sounds were weird and distorted, and suddenly, he knew how to speak english! Russia layed down on his big comfy couch, confused about what was going on. Everything in front of him suddenly began to appear wavy. He closed his eyes in shock when suddenly a loud booming voice spoke at him from above.

"Russia... Russia!", it called. Russia opened his eyes and before him stood Baby Jesus!

"Baby Jesus!", exclaimed Russia.

"Russia", Baby Jesus spoke, "I hear you have always dreamed of becoming a butterfly."

"Oh Boy! You bet!", Russia replied.

"Then a butterfly you shall become!", Stated Baby Jesus, before dissapearing into a cloud of purple smoke.

"Yay!", exclaimed Russia, as he morphed into a small, bright, colourful, and pretty butterfly.

"Whee!", Russia shouted as he began to flutter away.

"I have to go tell China about this!", Russia said excitedly as he began flying towards China's house.

After flying for several minutes he arrived at China's house. He no longer had people arms to open doors so he found a window to fly in. He flew into China's bedroom where he found China. China was not alone however, Shinatty-chan sat on China's bed, with his pants pulled down, receiving a blowjob from China. This image gave Russia a butterfly erection. He had been trying to talk China into a threesome for ages and this was finally his chance to make that happen!

"China!", Russia called out to him. China did not speak butterfly however, so he went unheard. Russia realized trying to contact China in butterfly was useless, and since he was a butterfly he had forgotten how to speak human. Russia gave up and flew home in a gloomy state.

When he got home he fluttered onto his big comfy couch and took a nap. When he awoke he was human again! Russia began to cry. He had ruined his chance at having a threesome with China, but he had learnt his lesson, being a butterfly was not nearly as fun as he thought it would be!


End file.
